<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>michelle by gildedlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334157">michelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedlady/pseuds/gildedlady'>gildedlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/F, Fiction, Hurt No Comfort, I think?, Michelle - Freeform, One Shot, Original Fiction, Sad Ending, Short, Songfic, sir chloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedlady/pseuds/gildedlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Michelle by Sir Chloe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>michelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://open.spotify.com/track/3sa1wUB8FAkoH95MGPGBWI?si=nDHuPFr7SDCsgKmhSzR8cA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit on the bed, wrapped in a thin blanket, tears dripping down my face. My phone hangs from my hand, a limp wrist holding it against my knee. On the phone, a picture of my Michelle with another woman. Videos of her dancing in a dark nightclub, her hips swinging and swaying along to a pumping soundtrack. Michelle leaned in to sweetly kiss this other woman, and when their lips touch, the two of them smile. They kiss like lovers who have known each other for a long time. Tears are dripping down my cheeks even when the door to my studio apartment opens. It’s Michelle. Of course it is. It always is. She looks radiant, as always. Her long black curls bounce against her cheeks reddened from the cold, and as she slips off her long black coat, she hums quietly to herself. She slips off her heels and let’s them clatter to the floor. She hasn’t noticed me yet. Lately, it seems as though she never does. And I finally know why. When she finally turns in the direction of the bed, she stops in her tracks. <br/> “What’s wrong, darling?” <br/> I look at her with wet eyes, and I say, “take a fucking guess.” My voice is empty and tired. God, I’m so tired. Lately all I am is tired. <br/> She had been walking towards me, but she stops a few steps from the bed. “What did you see?”<br/> Wordlessly, I hand her my phone. As she swipes through the pictures, her facial expression doesn’t change. “I’m sorry,” she starts to say.<br/> “No you aren’t. If you were, you wouldn’t have done it.”<br/> She grimaces. “You deserve better, though.”<br/> “How long?” <br/> “About a month.” <br/> “I’d like you to collect your things. I don’t want to see you again.”<br/> “I understand.” <br/> She looks sad, but not particularly regretful. <br/> I feel empty. I feel so very empty. <br/> After she’s collected her things, I watch her put her coat back on, and slip back on her heels. All of her things fit in a single paper grocery bag, and I manage to hold myself together until she leaves. As soon as the wood door closes, the tears don’t stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first work on here! If I ever rewrite it/revise it I’ll post a second chapter probably but this is just a little one shot! Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>